The present invention relates to a tile for use in modular flooring assemblies such as those used for athletic play areas. More particularly, the present invention is related to a modular flooring assembly which improves the dispersion of forces applied to the floor in order to prevent deformation and reduce wear on the flooring assembly.
Numerous types of flooring have been used to create playing areas for such sports as basketball and tennis, as well as for other purposes. These flooring assemblies include concrete, asphalt, wood and other materials which have varying characteristics. For each type of flooring, there are corresponding advantages and disadvantages. For example, concrete flooring is easy to construct and provides long term wear. However, the concrete provides no "give" during use and many people are injured each year during sporting events due to falls and other mishaps. Wood floors, such as are used for many basketball courts, have an appropriate amount of give to avoid such injuries. The wood floors, however, are expensive to instal and require continued maintenance to keep them in good condition.
Due to these concerns, the use of modular flooring assemblies made of synthetic materials has grown in popularity. The synthetic floors are advantageous for several reasons. A first reason for the flooring assemblies' popularity is that they are typically formed of materials which are generally inexpensive and lightweight. If a tile is damaged it may easily be replaced. If the flooring needs to be temporarily removed, the individual tiles making up the floor can easily be detached, relocated, and then reattached to form a new floor in another location. Examples of modular flooring assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,588; U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,312; U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,996; U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,799; U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,548; U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,599; U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,064 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,744.
A second reason for the popularity of the flooring assemblies is that the durable plastics from which they are formed are long lasting. Unlike other long lasting alternatives, such as asphalt and concrete, the material is generally better at absorbing impacts, and there is less risk of injury if a person falls on the plastic material, as opposed to concrete or asphalt. The connections for the modular flooring assembly can even be specially engineered to absorb lateral force to avoid injuries, as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,286. Additionally, the flooring assemblies generally require little maintenance as compared to other flooring, such as wood.
One problem which has plagued the modular floor covering assemblies is that of uneven load distribution. Uneven load distribution can make the floor feel unnatural to those using it, and can result in premature failure of the flooring tiles. Both of these problems have limited the use of the modular flooring systems. If the floor feels unnatural, those using the facility will often object to the flooring tiles and/or return to more conventional floor materials, such as a wood or concrete. Likewise, premature failure of the flooring tiles also increases the likelihood that the modular flooring will be replaced by other alternatives.
Attempts to create improved flooring assemblies have lead to numerous different designs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,654 disclosed one such improvement in the form of an "isogrid" tile having equilateral sides in triangular configuration. While such flooring assemblies offer a significant improvement in load distribution and enhanced tile performance, a substantial cost is involved with the quantity of material needed for the equilateral wall structure of an isogrid tile. Thus, there is needed an improved tile which has a configuration suited to develop the even distribution of load and impact forces, but providing economy in cost.
In addition to the need for improved tiles which more evenly distribute load, there is also a need for an improved tile which decreases the risk of warping and other distortions, while at the same time reducing the amount of plastic material to meet tile specifications.